


infinite ships tumblr prompt fills

by amaelamin



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Alternate Universe - Rurouni Kenshin, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from jan 2015. </p><p>gyujong, hojong, gyusooyeol, woosooyeol, gyuyeol, gyusoo, 2woo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> gyujong - “I’m flirting with you.”

sungjong has had enough. he throws down his phone onto the sofa and howon watches it bounce with an alarmed look on his face, but luckily it doesn’t fall onto the floor. 

'lee sungjong! do you need me to tell you again?'

sungjong gets to his feet and storms off into the kitchen where sunggyu’s waiting for him next to the sink. 

'finally. wash that.'

sungjong stares at him in disbelief. ‘it was my turn to do the dishes yesterday, hyung. today it’s woohyun hyung’s turn.’

'so? i'm asking you to do it now. hurry, i need that pot.'

'why can't you wash it yourself? in the time you've been standing there nagging at me you could have washed five of these pots,  _hyung_.’

sungjong ends up washing the pot, nearly scrubbing a hole into it. sunggyu beams and pats his head, sungjong growling under his breath.

sunggyu nags and teases and pushes and pulls and sungjong sometimes thinks all his hair is going to fall out from the stress of it, and he knows it’s showing on his face. he doesn’t bother hiding his annoyance when sunggyu makes him get up and wash things or find things or help him do things things things, and the others watch the show the two of them put up like a comic trainwreck. woohyun slips sungjong extra chocolate secretly and howon tries to cover for sungjong on days he just cannot bring himself to get up and go see what sunggyu wants without ending up yelling in sunggyu’s face. sungyeol and myungsoo watch everything with uncharacteristic silence, exchanging looks they refuse to share with anyone else. dongwoo shrugs at their mysterious behaviour and scolds sunggyu as firmly as he can to no avail. it’s throwing everything off balance because sungjong is permanently moody now and sunggyu refuses to acknowledge it.

'it's lucky sungjong doesn't have pigtails,' myungsoo mutters one day after dinner, the sounds of sunggyu nagging sungjong over the laundry coming through loud and clear from the service yard, the rest of them exchanging looks.

'what's that supposed to mean?' woohyun raises his head from his phone.

'you know little kids? when a boy likes a girl but he doesn't know how to show it properly so he annoys her and pulls her hair just to get her to notice him?' sungyeol answers instead, and myungsoo nods.

howon’s jaw drops.

'sungjong's going to end up killing him,' dongwoo breathes, not sure whether to laugh or not.

'possibly,' myungsoo says, looking at sungyeol. sungyeol ducks his head and grins, and woohyun throws his hands up in frustration at the two of them and their secret messages. 

~

'stop being lazy, sungjong. there's a shirt left in the hamper, go get it-'

sungjong snatches up the shirt viciously and all but throws it at sunggyu to put into the washing machine. this is too much.

'go get the detergent. where did hyoan hyung put it the last time?'

'up your ass,' sungjong mutters, and of course sunggyu hears him.

sunggyu makes an instant grab for him and it’s halfway between trying to evade him and realising that he’s cornered next to the dryer and the dirty clothes hamper that sungjong finally, finally snaps. the slap lands squarely across sunggyu’s left cheek and it’s a lot harder than sungjong had intended it to be, his own hand stinging at the contact. sunggyu stumbles in shock, managing to catch himself with the help of sungjong, who throws out an arm to fist in sunggyu’s hoodie to stop him from falling. it goes without saying that the kiss that comes next, sungjong pulling sunggyu to him, hand still clutching the front of sunggyu’s hoodie, takes sunggyu by even greater surprise.

the kiss isn’t gentle in the least, and sunggyu gasps into sungjong’s mouth, hands coming up unthinkingly to cradle sungjong’s face. sungjong kisses with the full force of his frustration and indignation built up over the past weeks and when he finally pulls away he rests his forehead on sunggyu’s, breathing faster than normal.

'enough, ok, hyung? i get it. just stop all this. you can have my attention without making me act like cinderella.'

'um,' sunggyu answers intelligently.

'the laundry's done,' sungjong continues, pulling away fully. 'it's not my turn to do the dishes or sweep the dorm until next week. if you need help carrying things down from the top cupboards in your room or whatever ask woohyun hyung. tomorrow you're going to take me out on a proper date, understand, hyung? i want patbingsoo. then we can go for a walk or something.'

'okay,' sunggyu nods, in a daze.

'good.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyuyeol - “Are you drunk?”

"hyung? sungyeol repeats a little louder, and doesn’t budge from his position just inside the door until sunggyu turns around to frown at sungyeol from where he’s seated on the floor, setting down the mug in his hand carefully. 

"what?" sunggyu unbalances a little just from shifting in order to see who it is, and sungyeol raises an eyebrow. 

"woohyun hyung wants to talk to you in the living room. haven’t you heard him yelling for you?"

sunggyu grunts and instead of getting up like sungyeol expects him to, leans back against the bedframe behind him, taking another drink from his mug and closes his eyes. 

“ _hyung_ ,” sungyeol says again, slightly annoyed, and wonders what sunggyu would do to him if he grabbed one of sunggyu’s legs and dragged him out of the room to deliver him to woohyun. not that he would, but he was still curious. 

another few seconds pass and sunggyu doesn’t look like he is going to budge, so sungyeol gives a mental shrug and turns to leave. woohyun can come get sunggyu himself, especially if sunggyu is in one of his moods.

"sungyeol-ah."

sungyeol turns with his hand on the doorknob to find sunggyu smiling at nothing in particular, eyes still closed but holding out the mug to him. 

"wash this for me?"

sungyeol glares but it’s wasted on sunggyu. the only reason he is even in here is because he was on his way to his own room and woohyun had wheedled him into getting sunggyu, whatever woohyun was working on apparently requiring too much mental effort or physical strain for him to get up and get sunggyu himself. and he had agreed, because he’s nice like that. and now he is being asked to do menial chores even though his turn to do the dishwashing is still in three days’ time, and today is - today is  _sungjong’s_ turn, so why is sunggyu asking -

the mug thuds to the floor, sunggyu’s arm apparently having gotten tired of holding it up to sungyeol. a little bit of the water inside slops over the side and sunggyu’s hand, and sunggyu cracks open one eye. he brings his hand up to his mouth and licks off his palm and fingers, letting his hand fall to his side again when he’s done.

sungyeol watches all of this without a word, and immediately pads over to him and picks up the mug, swiftly bringing it to his nose to sniff.  _not_  water by a long shot.

"hyung, are you drunk?"

sungyeol tries not to make it come out sounding so scandalised, but even he was afraid of the consequences of being found drinking in the dorm - when did sunggyu get the soju? where is the bottle?

sunggyu appears to be thinking the question over. “not really. just a bit. it feels good,” he answers simply, shifting a bit so his head is more comfortable against the bed behind him. “i feel heavy all over. i’m quite happy.”

"hyung..  _why_  are you drunk? at this time?”

sungyeol lets the hand holding the mug dangle forgotten, small frown on his face. sunggyu’s speaking in short sentences, tone light as if he can’t handle anything more complicated than that, and he’s practically boneless against the bedframe. sungyeol kneels down next to him and puts down the mug like sunggyu had earlier, worried without knowing why. sunggyu just laughs in reply.

"hyung, you know gonam hyung is coming by later. if he sees you like this you know you’re going to get it from him," sungyeol wonders how it is that of all people  _he’s_  the one reminding sunggyu of his responsibilities, and it hits him with a sharp shock that he’s never actually seen sunggyu drunk before in all their years together. the knowledge of that unsettles sungyeol more than it should and sungyeol cannot understand why.

"you think i don’t know how to act sober in front of gonam hyung?" sunggyu scoffs. "i’ve done it before."

sunggyu seems to realise that he’s said something he shouldn’t, even if sungyeol doesn’t, and he swallows. “not that i’ve had to do it a lot, understand,” he mutters up at sungyeol, a warning look in his eyes. sungyeol doesn’t know what to make of this at all and maybe he doesn’t even want to try.

"you smuggled soju into the dorm, hyung?" sungyeol asks, because part of him is still stuck on the fact that they aren’t allowed chocolate in the dorm but sunggyu has soju, and another more urgent part of him is trying to hammer it into his consciousness that sunggyu has secret soju; alcohol he feels the need to hide and drink quietly by himself at 6pm in the evening even though most of them are at home as well;  _secret drinking_  that is somehow so much worse than dongwoo bingeing on soju and getting royally drunk every time they have a night out at a bbq place - sungyeol feels his heart start to beat faster.

why did it have to be him to find this out? sungjong would have been perfect; he’d somehow have known what to do, how to handle this. sungyeol is never going to be able to keep this to himself - he’s going to cave, probably that very night, and whisper it all to myungsoo after the lights are off. myungsoo, infant that he is, will panic and blow it out of proportion and tell someone he isn’t supposed to tell, probably woohyun, who would confront sunggyu with it and all hell would break loose. 

"hyung.. don’t do this."

sunggyu looks at him as sungyeol sits down properly on the floor to be at normal eye-level, and sunggyu’s stare is quite impressively stable for someone who’s been drinking, sungyeol thinks. but then again his only standards to go by are of himself, who gets shitfaced after the third shot of soju, dongwoo who can’t even walk once he gets going with the makgeolli, and woohyun and myungsoo who both get extremely emotional and all over the place once they’re drunk. sungjong and hoya - are sungjong and hoya, sungyeol thinks. somehow they’re always exempt from normal-people standards. the terrible words come back to him -  _you think i don’t know how to act sober?_  - and the horrifying urge to hug sunggyu comes over him. 

sunggyu shoves him a bit, grinning. “look at you, so serious with your eyes all huge.”

sungyeol frowns, looking down at his hands. “i mean it, hyung. don’t do this anymore. talk - talk to me, if you want. you don’t have to drink like this.”

sungyeol feels the blush creep up his neck before he’s even done speaking, the embarrassment making it impossible for him to look sunggyu in the face. he’s assuming a whole lot here and he doesn’t know how sunggyu’s going to take it, and when he finally dredges up the courage to look up, sunggyu’s back to staring at him with that strange level stare.

sunggyu reaches up a hand and sungyeol feels the warmth of sunggyu’s fingers stroke his cheek once, twice. 

"when did you grow up?" sunggyu asks quietly, inconsequentially, and sungyeol is lost at sea. 

"same time you did," he mutters in reply, the backs of sunggyu’s fingers caressing the swell of his cheek. 

"hmm." it’s a mix between a snort and a genuinely contemplative sound, and sunggyu finally lets his hand drop. 

"i’ll stop drinking if you stop growing up," sunggyu tells him, and sungyeol finds himself agreeing no matter how ridiculous it is, as if something like this is a binding promise strong enough to keep sunggyu to his word. he finally gives in to his urge to hug sunggyu and does it quickly before he loses his nerve, grabbing sunggyu and squeezing before sunggyu realises what’s going on.

sunggyu lets out a little ‘oof’ as sungyeol tightens his arms around him, and the sound is so quiet and tiny that something breaks inside of sungyeol that sungyeol didn’t know could break. sunggyu’s body is warm, warmer than it should be probably because of the soju, and sungyeol welcomes the heat.

they’re both a little self-conscious when sungyeol lets go, but sunggyu had relaxed in his arms for just a few moments, and those few moments were enough. 

"now go wash my cup," sunggyu orders, and for once sungyeol goes without complaint.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoya/sungjong - pet store!au

"oppa, what about that one? oh my god!" 

hoya looks down at the baby rabbit cleaning itself in the cage his cousin has plastered herself against, and tries very hard to contain himself.  _the little ears! the little paws! SO FLUFFY!_

"yeah, it’s alright," he says, folding his arms and clearing his throat. he’s seventeen and way too hardcore for this. he’s into  _hiphop_ , okay?

"he’s cute, isn’t he?" the boy behind the counter comes over to them and bends down to smile at hoya’s cousin, the little girl beaming back up at him. "he’s about 4 weeks old right now. bunnies grow really fast and are quite a handful, though, so think carefully about it if you want to get him. do you want to try and hold him?"

she nods so quickly hoya thinks her head is in danger of falling off her neck, but the minute the boy gently picks up the rabbit and holds it out to her she falters. 

"uh, let oppa hold it first," she says, eyeing the little thing with apprehension.

"what? wait-" the boy brings the bunny over to hoya, who holds out his hands reflexively despite himself and the boy’s smile at him when the rabbit is safely nestled in both his hands blinds him a little bit. hoya looks down at the rabbit, distracted, and it’s so soft. SO. SOFT. he looks up again to see the boy still smiling sunshine at him, and it absentmindedly occurs to him that the boy’s hair looks as soft as the baby rabbit’s fur. softer, even.  _definitely_  more shiny. he tries to pretend he isn’t melting as the bunny begins licking his palm with its little tongue ( _so tiny!!!!!_ ) but the grin on the boy’s face tells him he isn’t as good an actor as he thinks he is.

hoya isn’t sure how he ends up buying the rabbit  _and_  a rabbit house  _and_  three kinds of rabbit hay and pellets but the boy winks at him as he hands over the receipt and hoya’s change, and hoya thinks he may have to come back tomorrow to buy a few rabbit toys. just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyusoo - sub/dom kink

sunggyu’s hand in myungsoo’s hair tightens and myungsoo’s mouth falls open in an involuntary gasp. 

"like this?" sunggyu says against myungsoo’s neck, the hickey fresh and branded red into the skin.

"yes," myungsoo gasps again. "please-"

myungsoo’s hips buck up against sunggyu’s and sunggyu releases his hold on myungsoo’s hair to pin both of myungsoo’s hands down above his head. myungsoo opens his legs wider, eager, eyes dark and impatient. 

"hyung,  _please_ -“

"good boy," sunggyu murmurs, reaching down between myungsoo’s legs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohyun/dongwoo - student teacher!au [rurouni kenshin!au]

every move woohyun makes, dongwoo blocks - the sweat is running down woohyun’s face and he can feel the thin kimono sticking to his back. dongwoo’s katana comes dangerously close to his neck and woohyun unbalances in his haste to wrench himself away; it takes an inhuman effort to stay on his feet but by the time he’s recovered himself dongwoo calmly has him backed against the side of the house, tip of the steel blade nudging just on the other side of gently into his ribs.

woohyun is panting even as dongwoo has hardly broken a sweat, and dongwoo steps away as woohyun pushes the hair out of his face dejectedly.

"why are you so afraid to die?"

woohyun looks up at the question, and dongwoo runs calloused fingers lightly over the scars on woohyun’s cheek that hark back to a time when death was all he lived for.

"remember when you first came to me? you were just a boy. every time i knocked you down you got up again. you’re different now. when i knock you down you take longer each time to get up."

 ”i have more to lose now-“

"and if you carry on this way you will lose everything."

 _even you?_ woohyun doesn’t answer. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woosooyeol - idol verse

woohyun looks at sungyeol when he’s just woken up and bleary, and then a mere two hours later when he’s all made up pretty by various pairs of hands - perfect hair and makeup and clothes, and thinks he’s not sure which one is more real. sungyeol the idiot he knows well; sungyeol the loud, sungyeol the stubborn, sungyeol the passionate, and it’s still surreal to him that that sungyeol as well as sungyeol the beautiful and sungyeol the idol with thousands of fans are all the same person. he thinks he understands why myungsoo is so in love. 

myungsoo is soft, soft, soft - there is no hardness in him at all, even when he’s tired or angry or hurting - but woohyun thinks there is a fire in him that can be mistaken for hardness. he finds it a little more difficult to see myungsoo the way the fans do because myungsoo is a baby, a child, a kitten, a  _squid_ , so innocent and so earnest woohyun doesn’t let himself dwell on the bad things and the bad times too much because his heart feels like it wants to burst when he thinks of how easily myungsoo can be shattered. he thinks he understands why sungyeol is so in love.

and himself - he’s on loan, he thinks, on loan to the fans and to the industry and to the world and it’s really not so bad, it really isn’t - not when sungyeol always knows what to say and lets him close the way he doesn’t let anybody else, not when myungsoo always laughs with him and shows his adoration for all to see. woohyun does need to be adored, you see, and he needs to be special. he thinks he understands why he’s so in love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gyusooyeol - domestic!au

sunggyu hands the bowl of popcorn to sungyeol bypassing myungsoo between them on the sofa, eyes never leaving the screen of their small tv so he misses the way myungsoo blindly gropes for a handful and the face he makes when he realises it’s salted and not sweet (the reason why sunggyu passed it to sungyeol in the first place - sungyeol has always been salt and myungsoo has always been sugar).

sunggyu mouths the words along with the movie, the music swelling his heart and wondering for the millionth time how composers do it, how they manage to put  _this_  melody and  _this_  instrument together and it comes out nothing less than magic - 

myungsoo rests his head on sunggyu’s arm then, hand in sungyeol’s, and sunggyu tears his gaze away from the screen long enough to let his eyes flicker over his boys;  _this_  melody and  _this_  instrument and then,  _magic_.


End file.
